


New Wonders

by ALICE (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: (Some Plot At Least), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Language Barrier, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Strangers to Lovers, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/ALICE
Summary: Alfonse comes across a mermaid and the two learn things about each other.very self indulgent lol
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	New Wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Please give me prompt ideas for my canon x oc ships; I want to write but don't know what to write  
> Anon: How about an Alice x Alphonse mermaid au for a prompt?
> 
> I've fallen into a hole that was never meant to be dug this deep. The smut only appears in the last two chapters. Although I plan to have four-ish chapters, I may or may not add more in between and make it more of a slow burn if people are interested in that. (':

Alfonse sighed, relieved to have gotten away from Anna and her overzealous schemes to make a quick buck. He walked along the sandy beach in quiet thought, hoping that the Commander wasn’t giving the Order of Heroes too much trouble. As much as he looked up to her and her leadership, she could be a bit much, especially in times like these.

The Askran prince huffed out another breath as he turned his attention towards the sea. He had to admit, it was a very beautiful sight. He hoped that he would be able to return to this place when things were a bit more peaceful. As he looked out into the sea, he happened to catch sight of something peeking out from the water’s surface. Was that a person? He could have sworn their eyes had locked, and the moment they did, they ducked their head back into the water.

Alfonse waited for them to resurface, but they never did. Was he imagining things, then? He shook his head. Perhaps the heat was starting to get to him, so he turned on his heel and left, unaware of the curious gaze upon his retreating back.

* * *

He didn’t know why he decided to come back to the beaches when night time had fallen. For some reason or another, he felt compelled to return, and when he did, he saw it—or rather, he saw _her_. A woman sat in the water, close by the shore. Her hair had droplets of water dripping from the ends of her strands, and her entire body was wet. She wasn’t wearing anything, much to the prince’s embarrassment, but that wasn’t the thing that caught his attention.

It was a bit difficult to see in the blanket of night, but where the woman’s legs should have been, there was the tail of a fish instead, as dark as the colour of her hair. Without meaning to, Alfonse breathed out an audible sigh of awe at the sight before him. The woman heard him, and she immediately turned her head towards him, a look of panic crossing over her face when she realizes that she was seen.

She immediately tries to head back into the water to flee, but Alfonse was much quicker and grabbed onto her wrist before she could do anything. “Please wait!” He exclaimed, not knowing where this brash behaviour of his was coming from. He was usually so calm and composed, but after seeing such a strange sight, the prince couldn’t help but act upon instinct.

The woman flinched, and she braced her arms over her chest, her body trembling with fear. When he saw that kind of reaction, Alfonse immediately let go and lowered his head in apology. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

The prince dared to lift his eyes to see the stranger’s reaction. Eyes as dark as the night sky stared back at him, apprehension still pooled behind that gaze but otherwise holding a sense of curious wonder. Afraid of scaring her off, Alfonse slowly raised his head and spoke in a gentle manner. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he assured her. “My name’s Alfonse. May I know yours?”

The woman didn’t answer. Instead, she tilted her head to the side, confusion etched upon her features. Did she not understand human speech? Alfonse didn’t know how to proceed, his brows furrowing. Just as he was thinking about what to do in this situation, he felt cool fingers touch his cheek. He flinched at the sudden contact, but he didn’t dare back away when he saw the confused and questioning gaze upon the woman’s features.

She didn’t understand. This man before her was warm to the touch, and his skin felt different from her own. Whereas her skin was wet from the water she called home, his own skin was unlike it. She had heard stories of land dwellers but had never met one in real life before. She had preferred to stay in the comfort of her home or otherwise by herself. She didn’t understand the concept of humans well, so as most people who fear the things they didn’t know or understand, she made an effort to avoid them.

But this man before her didn’t seem anything like she expected. She heard of the experiences that other merfolk had with these humans, and they almost always seemed barbaric. _But not this one._ This one held a gentle look in his eyes and seemed just as confused and curious as she was. She wondered if perhaps they were more alike than she thought. She smiled briefly at the thought.

The human pointed to himself. His lips parted, and the sounds that came from him was unlike the sounds she was used to hearing. “Alfonse,” he spoke slowly and carefully.

Was he introducing himself? It was the only assumption the mermaid could make, so she tried to return the favour. She pointed towards her chest, and Alfonse’s eyes followed it before his cheeks became pink and he snapped his attention back up to her face. She didn’t understand why he reacted that way, but she continued. She opened her mouth, and what came from her lips was more like a vocalization of a song rather than words.

 _Alice_. She wanted to introduce herself and give her name, but it seemed like the languages and way of speech between the two far too different from each other to truly understand one another. This was undeniably a peculiar and perhaps difficult situation, but… there was something exciting about learning something new.


End file.
